


just another night

by icelos



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home from buying takeaways, Louis takes a trip down a memory lane but other than that it’s just another night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another night

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i need to get out of my mind before i turn batshit crazy and i don't even know what happened here. Rushed, unedited, whatever as long as i'm thinking about it anymore. enjoy.

He is not really drunk but neither is Louis yet here they are anyway stumbling out of the nightclub and into the street, mouths in wide grins, laughing at something they can’t even remember. The sharp cold wind is a welcome attempt to sober them or at least wake them up from their idiocy before one of them gets hurt. But sobriety hasn’t really stopped them so why start now? He’s pulling Louis or was it Louis the one leading? a few more steps before they trip each other to the alley.

Louis’ back hits the wall out of breath and head spinning. He huffs, shutting his eyes tight and titling his head back against the wall, letting its coldness seep through his hair and be a make-shift salve to his pounding head. They’re a distance away from the club but Louis can still feel the pounding music vibrating against his back as he slowly peels his eyes open to the stream of night sky sandwiched between the tall brown buildings, dots of stars scattered across it. He chuckles, bringing his eyes back down, mouth opening to say something only forget what it is as Zayn exhales smoke watching the same sky.

He brings he gaze down and catches Louis’.

Louis’ stares back at those eyes, he flicks his own quickly back at the sky and back to Zayn to find him still looking at Louis, inhaling a drag. He can feel the beginning of small smirk twitching his lips. _Like what you see?_

 

Zayn’s eyes twinkles in the dark.

 

This time Louis’ knows he’s the one leading as he isolates Zayn between him and the wall. His pulse is dubiously calm and steady even if he can still feel the club’s pounding music vibrating in his body, beneath his skin. Zayn takes another drag, eyes still glinting with something from the light of the lamppost that barely reaches them—challenging Louis. The cold wall is biting into Louis’ palms but he really doesn’t notice at all because Zayn’s exhaling his smoke slowly into Louis’ open mouth, their lips barely touching and Louis’ not sure when he moved so close into Zayn’s personal space or when did he leave his mouth so wide and open for Zayn to exhale into.

 

He lets the smoke gather in his mouth, swallows and exhales it low between them.

Zany is watching him and he’s watching Zayn watch him. There’s a small smile on Zayn’s lips as he takes another deep drag, flicking the cig away and dragging Louis closer with a hand fisting the front of his t-shirt. He exhales the smoke slowly into Louis with their lips sealed tight together. Louis’ passes the smoke back with a trembling drawn out breath, his heart starting to thump hard against his chest. There’s a thumb rubbing the skin beneath his ear and it makes Louis lean further into Zayn, pushing Zayn as far as he could against the wall as a hand on his jeans tugs him forward.

 

 

_Louis exhales a smoke, eyes narrowing briefly at the brick wall in front of him, he flicks his eyes to the night sky still sandwiched between two tall brown buildings. He brings the cig to his mouth for another drag._

 

He pulls Zayn closer, the cold pads of his thumbs brushing the hot skin beneath Zayn’s jaw. Louis’ heart is beating _really really_ hard against his chest now and Zayn’s pulling away from the kiss, leaning his head back until its pressing against the wall, tilting it upwards to exhale the last smoke before his cupping Louis’ or was it Louis’ cupping his? face and crashing their lips together. And it gets a little uncoordinated there with their hands everywhere and yet still on the same place but Louis’ swears that’s how he remembers it. And he remembers that night crystal clear. 

 

Zany is panting against his mouth, eyes staring deep into Louis’ as Louis hoists him up easily, hands digging into the back Zayn’s clothed thighs, pushing him against the wall for support as Zayn wraps his legs around his waist. His nose bumps against Zayn’s jawline, his breath ghosting over the wet trail of kisses he left on Zayn’s neck.

_Louis’ closes his eye tightly, exhales the smoke, breath catching a little._

 

 

His breath catches as Zayn curls his fingers deep into his hair, clinging. His hand pressing hard against Zayn’s crotch as Zayn draws him closer by tightening his legs around him. He blindly fumbles with the button and zipper; mouth suddenly a desperate moving thing against Zayn’s skin, leaving the pinned boy arching off the wall, fingers gripping his hair tight, mouth open but soundless as Louis finds his way inside his jeans. He kisses Zayn, all tongue, moaning and palming.

Zayn is watching him through his lashes, panting, mouth slightly open—and that- _fuck_ , fuck that look—as Louis experimentally palms, grips, strokes him inside his jeans. His panting is in sync with Zayn, the legs around him tightening and pulling him _closer_ until his hand is trapped between them still working until Zayn’s grabs his wrist and pulls him out.

 

 

_Louis licks his lips, his palm numbing from the cold but he can feel the searing hotness of his skin as he grips him, stroking slowly up and down._

He’s panting against Zayn’s collar bone and Zayn’s kissing the top of his head while he has the back of Zayn’s knees in a death grip, hips jerking uncontrollably against Zayn’s. The golden light that _does_ reach them, casts _this_ glow on Zayn as Louis lifts his to look at him: skin flushed and still looking at Louis with those half-lidded eyes. Louis neck is hot where Zayn’s holding unto him as they fuck clothed against the wall.

Louis licks his lips adjusting his grip on Zayn, shifting his hands to the back of his thighs again and slowly, this time Louis moves his hips, their bulging crotches slowly rubbing and the fluttering of Zayn’s eyes and his breathless huff is the only reaction Louis needs before he leans forward and kisses Zayn without preamble, cutting Zayn off from regaining his breath. He moves his tongue in time with his hips, feeling Zayn lift off the wall and meet him each time. Bodies pressing tightly, rubbing against each other, Louis squeezes Zayn’s thighs as a whoosh of breath leaves him and he lets it out directly against Zayn’s ear. They’re cheek to cheek now. Rutting it out slowly and tight and hard as they can.  

He can feel the cold metal of Zayn’s earring brushing against his lip and without thinking he sucks softly on it and lets Zayn buck against him, fingers digging into his shoulder as a reaction. He runs a tongue against it and Zayn’s breath is hitching, hips snapping and colliding with Louis’. Louis’ lets the earring slip from his mouth, presses himself hard against Zayn, grabbing his hips for good measure to still him. He pulls back to look Zayn in the eyes, dragging Zayn’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking as his hand travelled inside Zayn’s jeans—

_Louis’ phone dings and vibrates violently inside his pocket, the smoke burning his throat and he expels in a rush (of relief? Annoyance?), throws away the cig and pulls out his phone to see: did ya get lost? Getting huuuungry here mate! Louis pursues his lips, eyes the wall opposite him before he finds it in himself to push away from the wall he’s leaning on and out from the alley, continuing his walk back to the flat._


End file.
